


What You Mean to Me

by JamesPeppersalt



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Just a Heads Up That I Like Every One of These Boys Would Die For Morgan, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Romance, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: A collection of one-shots each dedicated to a relationship between Morgan and a different Awakening Second Gen boy.Ch.1: Gerome and Morgan reminisce





	What You Mean to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter of this fic in unconnected, but features Morgan paired up with a different Awakening boy, centered around a different thing that Morgan embodies for him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerome and Morgan share a moment in the stables, and go on to lament what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerome is such a softy. On the outside he's edgier than Batman at an MCR concert but inside he's as soft as mashed potatoes.

“Gerome, are you almost done?”

“I’m no more finished than when you asked ten seconds ago.”

Morgan groaned. “You’re no fun when you’re preoccupied. Pay attention to me.”

Gerome sighed, probably rolling his eyes behind his mask. “Don’t be such a twerp. It’s  _ your  _ fault that it’s ripped.”

Morgan glanced away. “I-It’s not  _ completely  _ my fault…!”

The two were sitting in the stables in Minerva’s pen, leaning against the sleeping wyvern’s warm scales. Morgan had his head on Gerome’s shoulder while he worked, repairing Morgan’s ripped coat. He’d torn it once again, a common occurrence nowadays, being old and worn over the years and years that it had been worn not only by him, but his mother as well.

“Sewing would be a hell of a lot easier if you weren’t leaning on me like this,” Gerome sighed.

“Mmmm, but I don’t have my coat.” Morgan nuzzled against him. “And you’re so  _ warm _ .”

Gerome shook his head, muttering, “ _ Dork _ .”

Morgan chuckled, watching Gerome sew up the last hole in his coat. “Thanks again, Gerome.”

The broody knight grumbled. “You don’t need to thank me.”

“No, it’s a nice thing for you to do. Everything that my mother gave me, and everything I had before I lost my memories… it means a lot to me, you know.”

“...I know.” Gerome paused before leaning his own head against the top of Morgan’s. “But you really don’t have to thank me. It’s… for you. I’d do anything for you.”

“Aw,” Morgan laughed. “Once again, Gerome the Dark and Broody proves he’s really just a big ol’ softie on the inside.”

“Shut up,” Gerome scoffed. “Unless you want me to leave this damned coat unfinished.”

“You wouldn’t do that! What was all that about ‘doing anything’ for me?”

“You must’ve misheard me.”

Morgan sat up, removing his head from Gerome. “I most certainly did  _ not _ ! Minerva, back me up here!”

Minerva let out a low, disinterested roar before turning her head away from them and returning to sleep. Morgan put a hand to his heart, insulted. “You  _ traitor _ !”

Gerome couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Hmph.” Morgan crossed his arms.

The two paused for a bit.

“Hey…” Gerome inched a bit closer to Morgan. “It’s… kind of cold. Are you sure you don’t want to put your head back?”

Morgan laughed. “Who’s the ‘dork’ now?”

“Shut up.” Gerome glanced away, but even with his mask on, Morgan could tell he was blushing as he returned to lying on his shoulder.

They both enjoyed moments like this, tucked away from everything; the war, the fighting, even the other Shepherds. Here, it was quiet. It was peaceful.

It was just the two of them.

Morgan closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Gerome and snuggling close. Gerome tensed up for a moment, then slowly put one arm around Morgan and drew him close.

“I can’t work like this, you know,” Gerome whispered into Morgan’s hair as he kissed his head.

“I know. But I don’t care.” Morgan sighed. “It’s nice to spend this time with you… you’re a great distraction, Gerome.”

“...Just a distraction?”

Morgan laughed softly. “No… you’re a great a lot of things.” He looked up into the slots of Gerome’s mask, trying to see the face of the man behind them. “Maybe that’s why I love you so much.”

He could definitely tell that Gerome was blushing this time.

Morgan closed his eyes. He felt so at peace, he could fall asleep right there in Gerome’s arms.

 

And apparently, that’s what he did, as he woke up later, groggy and tired. Stupid cute midday naps.

He sat up, having been leaning against Minerva’s scales, which did  _ not  _ make for a comfortable rest.

Gerome was gone. The only thing keeping Morgan warm- aside from an indifferent Minerva- was his coat. Morgan picked it up, observing where it has been torn, now freshly patched up.

“Hey, Minerva,” Morgan asked, patting her scaly side, “where’s Gerome?”

Minerva let out a low rumble, lifted her head and looking towards the exit to the stables. Morgan stood, pulling on his coat as he stepped out.

Gerome was sitting outside in the grass, looking up at the stars. Morgan knew he did this often; he was always the last person in the Shepherds to fall asleep at night, and passed the time just sitting and thinking.

Morgan approached him and sat by his side.

Gerome grunted. “I see you’re awake.”

“Mm-hm.” Morgan scooted closer to him, looking up at the stars. “What are you doing?”

“...Thinking.”

“I can  _ see  _ that. What are you thinking  _ about _ ?”

Gerome paused. “Just things.”

“Indulge me.”

The masked knight frowned, shifting a bit in the grass. “Do you ever wonder… about what life might be like if none of this had happened? If Grima hadn’t won?”

Morgan looked down. “I dunno. I guess not. I… don’t really have a past to compare it to.”

“Hmm.”

“What do  _ you  _ think it would be like?”

Gerome paused. “I think… everything would have been better. We wouldn’t have been forced to return to the past to right innumerable wrongs. We could have had happy childhoods, without spending our entire lives fighting, raised to be soldiers before we even knew what war really was. Our parents wouldn’t have had to-” his voice caught in his throat. Morgan knew that even though he hid it well, Gerome still lamented his parents’ deaths in the future. He never spoke of it, but it was easy to tell that it was something that haunted him.

“...We could have been happy,” Gerome continued. Morgan felt his warmth as he slowly took his hand. “We could have had a good, proper life together.”

Morgan gazed at Gerome, silent for a beat, before squeezing his hand and saying, “Well, I don’t know about you, but… I am happy. Right here, with you.”

Gerome turned to Morgan and smiled. “You know, when you say stupidly sweet things like that…” he leaned in until their faces were close, pressing a small kiss to the corner of Morgan’s mouth. “I am, too.”

Morgan giggled. “You know, I may not remember my past, but… I don’t ever want to experience a future where you’re not by my side.”

“Nor do I.” Gerome let go of Morgan’s hand, reaching up and, to Morgan’s surprise, taking off his mask, staring with his own eyes into Morgan’s. He winked. “After all, what would I do without my biggest distraction?”

Blushing, Morgan laughed. “Probably get some work done, to be honest.”

“True. But time spent with you is never wasted.”

“Flirt.”

“Dork.”

Gerome set his mask aside, holding out his hands. Morgan took them and was helped to his feet.

“Thanks for fixing my coat, by the way.”

“Of course. Good as new, right?”

“Better than new,” Morgan corrected, beaming.

Gerome chuckled. “What do you want to do now?”

“I don’t know,” Morgan sighed, mulling it over for a moment. “We could dig a pitfall to catch our parents. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“Let’s… not.”

“Ha, fine. Do you think Minerva’s up for a midnight ride?”

“Well, let’s go ask her and see.”

Hand in hand, the two boys walked to the stable, leaving only an obsidian mask in the grass, glinting in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Laurent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
